BTS FESTA
BTS FESTA es la celebración que tiene BTS para su aniversario. Estas celebraciones suelen ser anunciadas en las páginas oficiales de BTS y BigHit Entertainment, además de publicar las actividades que hará el grupo durante la celebración. Las actividades pueden variar entre sesiones de fotos durante las grabaciones de sus videos musicales, prácticas de bailes sobre canciones que no sean las principales del grupo, programas de radio, canciones nuevas compuestas por los miembros y nuevas o distintas versiones de canciones ya conocidas del grupo. BTS FESTA 2014 Guía * 0602 - BTS Festa Guide * 0603 - BTS 1st anniversary photo album #1, 2013 * 0603 - Special BTS Magazine * 0604 - BTS 1st anniversary photo album #2, growth * 0604 - Prologue '365 Days' 00:00 * 0605 - Special Choreography Stage #1 어른아이 * 0605 - 1st 'BTS Lounge' * 0606 - Special Choreography Stage #2 Beautiful * 0607 - 2nd 'Keyword Talk' * 0608 - Appendix '지. 못. 미 BTS' 00:00 * 0609 - My BTS Profile Written By Me (BTS Ver.) * 0610 - Radio teaser #hookgayo * 0610 - 3rd 'One Year Ago Today' * 0611 - 1st anniversary commemorative photo * 0612 - Birthday Chef Jin * 0613 - BHC Radio * 0613 - Last 'To A.R.M.Y' 21:00 BTS FESTA 2015 Guía * 0601 - Opening Ceremony - Hug Me * 0603 - BTS 2nd Anniversary Photo Album 'Sophomore' * 0605 - Special choreography Stage #1. War of Hormone (Real WAR ver.) * 0606 - Special choreography Stage #2. Embarrassed/Blanket Kick (Hide and Seek) * 0608 - Written Profile (2015 Update) * 0609 - We are Bulletproof pt. 1 * 0610 - 2nd anniversary family picture, BTS chronicle * 0611 - Stage #Tomorrow * 0612 - BHC Radio * 0613 - 2nd Muster Code: 17520 (cancelled and rescheduled due to MERS outbreak) BTS FESTA 2016 Guía * 0601 - "I Know" by RM & JK * 0602 - Baepsae dance practice * 0603 - Anniversary Photo Album * 0604 - "Real Family Picture" * 0605 - J-Hope dance practice * 0607 - Bangtan Bomb collections ( 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10) * 0608 - Self-written profiles * 0609 - Profiles written by each other * 0610 - Real family photoshoot * 0611 - EatJin vlive - ft. all members * 0612 - BTS Kkul FM 3rd Anniversary * 0613 - Young Forever unplugged ver * 0614 - Happy BTS Day Party 2016 Happy BTS Day Party Setlist BTS FESTA 2017 Guía * 601 - OPENING CEREMONY: Skit about 2017 FESTA! * 602 - BTS PHOTO COLLECTION * 603 - We Don't Talk Anymore Pt.2 * 604 - EXCLUSIVE STAGE CAM (BTS Focus) * 605 - BTS Introduces BTS * 607 - Stage Choreography A (Not Today Practice) * 608 - Stage Choreography B (I Like It Pt.2 Practice) * 609 - 4 O' CLOCK R & V * 610 - BTS 4TH ANNIVERSARY Family Photos (Pt.1 / Pt.2) * 611 - What About Me? / BTS Birthday Drawing (fancafe / Facebook) * 612 - BHC RADIO * 613 - 2017 BTS HOME PARTY * 614 - So Far Away (Suga, Jin, Jungkook ver.) BTS HOME PARTY Setlist BTS FESTA 2018 Guía * Opening Ceremony ( Spring Day brit rock remix & Fake Love Rock Bive mix) * BTS Photo Collection * BTS NEWS * Choreography Video (Golden Disk Awards Dance Practice) * BTS Family Photo pt.1 * BTS Family Photo p.2 * BTS Self Writen Profiles * Interlude Ceremony ( Auntum Outside the Post Office cover ) * BTS Manual Guide * Happines List ** RM (YT) ** Jin (YT) ** Suga (YT) ** J-Hope (YT) ** Jimin (YT) ** V (YT) ** Jungkook (YT) * Reahearsal Stage Cam (Best Of Me) * Bangtan Dinning * BTS Prom Party "Re;view & Pre;view Prom Party Setlist BTS FESTA 2019 * Opening Ceremony: FAMILY PORTRAIT #1 * BTS Photo Collection 18/19 / Anpanman by BTS * Tonight / This Night By Jin * BTS Choreography Video #1 * BTS Paper * BTS Choreography Video #2 * FAMILY PORTRAIT #2 * Euphoria (piano ver.) * BTS Profile * BTS Attic (teaser) * BTS 5TH MUSTER: Curiosidades * Para la primera FESTA, BTS reveló coreografías de 어른아이 y Beautiful, canciones cover que no estan en ningún album, pero disponibles en BANGTANTV y Soundcloud, posiblemente para luego presentarlas en el primer MUSTER. * Luego de la primera FESTA, revelaron la canción "So 4 More" en celebracion del aniversario. * Para la segunda FESTA, J-Hope y V realizaron una version estudio de 안아줘 (Hug Me) como ceremonia de apertura de la celebración. Además de "We Are Bulletproof Pt.1 (4 BEGINS RUFF)" cantada por los miembros oficiales del grupo. * Tambien se grabó en la sala de ensayos de BTS la coreografía de "Blanket Kick", coreografía que años mas adelante abriría el "3RD MUSTER: ARMY.ZIP+" * En la tercera FESTA se revelo "I Know", canción producida, compuesta y escrita por Rap Monster, siendo uno de los pocos trabajos donde participó en todo su desarrollo. * Además, se publico la version "0613" de Young Forever (Young Forever Unppluged ver. en Soundcloud) * Por utlimo, en " Happy BTS Birthday Party", ** Iniciaron con DOPE ** Realizaron los "BTS Awards" donde se premiaban ciertas categorías relacionadas con el grupo. ** J-Hope y Suga cantaron "I Was Able To Eat Well" bajo el nombre duo: "SOPE-MME" (honor al dueto de la misma compañia "Homme") ** Rap Monster y Jin realizaron las coreografías de Jimin y J-Hope de BTS: BEGINS concert respectivamente. ** Jimin y Jungkook bailaron una versión original de "Adult Ceremony" de Park Ji Yoon ** V rapeo BTS Cypher Pt.3: KILLER ** Cerraron con Attack On Bangtan, Satoori Rap, FIRE, y Fun Boys. * En la edición 2017 de FESTA, no se tienian planificados eventos para el dias 6 de Junio ya que se celebra el "Dia Memorial" (Memorial Day) en Corea del Sur. * Jungkook ya habia subido su versión solo de "We Don't Talk Anymore" a el Soundcloud de BTS, seguramente como pista de lo que seria el cover dueto junto a Jimin para FESTA 2017. * Es la primera vez que se revela la práctica de una coreografía en japonés (I like It Pt.2) * 4 O' CLOCK, es la primera canción donde V participa como productor. * Es la primera vez que la canción de un mixtape (Agust D en este caso) es presentado en otra versión para un evento del grupo, siendo el caso de So Far Away. * En la "BTS Home Party: ** Abrieron con un MV de Blood Sweat & Tears hecho por ellos mismos, como compañeros de piso. ** Interpretaron Look Here ** Realizaron juegos en la sección: "Skit: What Am I To You" ** Rap Monster y V interpretaron por primera vez "4 O' CLOCK" ** Jimin, Jungkook y J-Hope (Bajo el nombre de "3J") interpretaron coreografías de "Meek Mill - Coco Part 2 (feat jeezy OT. Genasis)" y "Kyle - Don't Wanna Fall In Love Dance" ** Jin rapeó Nevermind ** Suga cantó Awake ** Presentaron por primera vez la coreografía de Spine Breaker hecha por Jin durante Wings Tour en Chile. ** Presentaron I Like It Pt.2 versión Coreana (siendo la segunda vez que se presenta esta versión, si se incluye de la BTS BEGINS) ** Para finalizar, presentaron Spring Day, y las versiones de FIRE, Boy In Luv,y DOPE que habian presentado en el 3er MUSTER, solo que ahora con todos los miembros. ** En el encore, presentaron Attack On Bangtan, Ma City y 21 Century Girls. * La BTS FESTA de 2019 es la única que coincide con las fechas de un MUSTER, usualmente, los BTS FESTA como aniversarios suelen tener un evento especial para el ARMY, mientras que un MUSTER es un fanmeeting para las miembros oficiales del fanclub coreano. Categoría:BTS